Rare Dragon Slayer
by escthewaters
Summary: Every wizard that joins Fairy Tail becomes family. Together, they are the strongest. When one girl, a heart of stone, walks into Fairy Tail, everyone tries to soften her guarded heart. Some can, but only that of a dragon slayer, cause they all carry the same burden. WARNING ORGINIAL CHARACTER STORY!


**First FAIRY TAIL STORY! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_When you first begin something, it has no reputation. But as time passes, its begins to escalate, due to its deeds. This is what guilds do. They are nothing, but soon they gain popularity._

_One of the popular guilds in Fiore, is Fairy Tail. It is notorious for its legendary wizards. Erza, the S-class re-quip wizard. Gray, the ice wizard who defeated Deliora. Lucy, the celastial wizard that is known for her kindness to her spirits. Then, our two dragon slayer, feared by their power, Natsu and Gajeel. All of them will meet someone soon. After all, she's..._

* * *

"Ugh."Says Lucy. She grabs her head and bangs it on the table, frustratingly. "How am I going to pay rent this month?"

Mirajane looks at the blond, and smile cheerfully. "Why not take a job with Natsu? I heard he's free."

Lucy just shakes her head. "Why you ask? Well, when me and Natsu are completing a job, right near the end, he destroys things, and to compensate for the lost, they take back the reward."

Her head lands on the table, inexhaustibly. "But h-"

Mirajane stops talking and drops the dish she was washing. Just about behind her right shoulder. The once rowdy guild, is now quiet, only thing you can hear is the clicks of heels. With a slight turn of her head, Lucy focuses on a girl about her age walking towards the counter, where she and Mirajane reside. Red purple hair was half up in a ponytail, half down, with side bangs framing her face. Outfit consists of a yellow, low cut, mid-thigh dress with a diamond studded belt at the waist. White sandal heels adore her feet. A clear scaled bracelet was on her right wrist. But the one thing that stands out the most was her silvery gray colored eyes.

Nonchalant stare looks around the room, then walks to the counter, "I would like to speak to the Master of this guild."

Mirajane, who always smiles, glares at the girl. "He's in his office in the back."

The girl nods. "Thank you for the information."

Quickly walking towards the door of the master's office, she knocks, and then walks into the room.

Before anyone could say anything, the front doors to the guild open. "Hey ever- why you guys so quiet?"

The loud mouth, quick tempered dragon slayer in the land, Natsu walks in with his cat, Happy. No one answers, until Gray speaks up, with clothes on." Someone came in to talk to the Master."

I sweat drop as he begins to take off his clothes. "Gray, your clothes?"

He looks down to see himself only in his underwear. "God damn it!"

"Anyway, so? Many people come in to talk to him."

Mirajane says, still not cheerful, but not glaring menacingly anymore. "Yes, but they are people we usually see or from the council. The girl that just cam in, I never have seen her before."

Lucy just watched the scene before her, everyone in the room was talking about her. How she looked, overall control she had, and wondering if she was a wizard or not.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

Before her, was Loki, his orange hair spiked to the side. "Loki, how did you get here?"

He smirks and grabs my hand."I sense you were feeling unease, so I thought you were being attacked, in the end, I came."

He kisses Lucy hand. Lucy smiles at his usual antics. "I'm fine, just that everyone is making a big deal of the girl who just making a big deal of the girl who just walked in to talk to the Master."

He shrugs. "I might know her, I dated a ton of girls, and she might be one of them."

Lucy shakes her head. "She didn't seem like the type of girls you dated."

He grins. "I still know a lot of girls."

She sighs, and gives the description of the girl. When she finishes, he freezes. "What's wrong, Loki?"

He gulps. "I know her."

I slam my hands on the bar."Are you serious?"

He nods.

"Is she a wizard? What's her name?"

"From what I heard, she is. Her name is, Emiko."


End file.
